


Can I kiss you?

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, F/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: No dia da festa de Bill, Beverly resolve se arrumar na casa de Richie, que estava com pensamentos conflituosos naquela tarde.♦ Fanfic também publicada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Can I kiss you?

**"Can I kiss you?"**

**Seus lábios eram vermelhos**. E ficaram ainda mais quando ela passou gloss rosa claro, deixando cada pequeno tom de cor de seu rosto em perfeita harmonia. 

Bev olhava-se no espelho vertical do quarto de Richie, que estava sentado em sua cama lendo uma revistinha dos X-men, a última que saíra naquele mês. Bill daria uma pequena festa em sua casa e a ruiva quis se arrumar para testar algumas combinações de roupas que tinha na cabeça. O pai dela nem poderia imaginar que ela estava indo a uma festa, quanto mais se arrumando no quarto de um garoto. Ela não se importava com isso até porque Richie era seu melhor amigo. E, além disso, ela sentia um conforto com ele que jamais sentira quando seu pai estava em casa.

Mesmo com leve temor, Bev e Richie eram espertos o suficiente para montarem um plano em que o pai dela mal desconfiasse. E lá estavam os dois, divertindo-se, ouvindo música enquanto o pai dela acreditava que Beverly estava na casa de uma de suas amigas. 

Tinha acabado de montar suas futuras combinações de roupas e finalmente se decidira sobre o que usar naquela festa. O vestido de Bev era preto justo, indo até pouco antes do joelho e em cima de uma camiseta branca. O conjunto favorecia seu corpo, delineando as curvas que a cada dia ficavam mais aparentes. 

O coturno preto de cano médio estava ao lado do espelho e as meias cor de rosa com pequenos corações vermelhos tocavam o tapete acompanhando o ritmo de _Jessie's Girl_ que tocava no rádio.

Richie só estava esperando pacientemente que alguma música do Nirvana, sua banda favorita, tocasse. Recém chegada no mundo da música, Richie tinha se apaixonado por Nirvana desde que escutou _Smells like a teen spirit._

Ao passar a última camada de gloss, Bev colocou um dos fios de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e ajeitou sua franja de modo com que ela caísse bagunçada, mas, de forma elegante. Em meio a isso, ao olhar para seu reflexo no espelho, flagrou Richie a observando embaixo de sua armação grossa de óculos. Ela sorriu quando ele baixou o rosto na revistinha ao perceber que tinha sido descoberto. Admirou-se mais uma vez e se virou para Richie.

\- O que acha? - Bev perguntou passando as mãos para ajeitar ainda mais o vestido. Richie fingiu que estava a olhando pela primeira vez e disse:

\- Você está linda, Bev. - a voz dele saíra séria e um pouco desajeitada. Bev sorriu e agradeceu, sentando-se à cama. Sentia-se feliz e bonita. Coisa que jamais conseguia sentir quando estava em casa, a culpa e o nojo sempre ofuscavam os sorrisos dela. Mas não com Richie. Ou qualquer um dos outros losers. Eles sempre a faziam se sentir especial, amada e linda. 

Bev ainda estava calçando o coturno, quando de repente Richie largou a revistinha que estava lendo e disse:

\- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Uou. Calma. - ela disse ao ver como seu melhor amigo parecia envergonhado, até mesmo com rubor nas bochechas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?

\- Não, é que… Merda. - Richie bufou. Bev franziu a testa enquanto o via enfiar a cabeça nas mãos, como se quisesse esconder seu rosto. 

\- Ei, ei. - Bev pegou na mão dele. - Calma, ok? Você pode me falar tudo. 

Richie levantou a cabeça lentamente sentindo a mão de Beverly tocar a sua. A mão dela era quentinha, macia e delicada. Era como se fosse tocado por uma pluma. O rosto de Richie esquentou e ele umedeceu os lábios.

\- Eu posso te beijar? - a pergunta saiu naturalmente, apesar do grande nervosismo que estava sentindo. Os olhos de Bev se arregalaram em surpresa, mas não havia nenhum indício de raiva ou desconforto.

Após se encararem por alguns segundos - os quais pareceram uma eternidade - Richie começou a dar risada e falar com sua voz de Policial Irlandês. Bev balançou a cabeça enquanto ria, e Richie dizia o quanto ela era bobinha por ter acreditado no que ele disse e teria continuado, mas parou no momento em que Bev aproximou-se na cama e colou seus lábios. 

Richie ficou estático por um momento, incrédulo por aquilo estar acontecendo. _E estava mesmo acontecendo?_ Ele apenas tivera certeza ao notar o gosto misto entre cigarros e o adocicado de morango do gloss nos lábios dela. Fora um pouco atrapalhado. Richie sabia que não era o primeiro beijo de Beverly, mas ela era o dele e ele se sentiu bem. Seu rosto parecia queimar. Era um misto de vergonha com excitação, ele nem tinha noção do que era o quê. Só sabia que era bom. Bom demais. 

Quando ela se afastou, os dois ainda estavam de olhos fechados e, assim que se abriram, Richie e Beverly se olharam por alguns segundos e caíram na gargalhada. 

Ficaram rindo feito dois idiotas. Riram tanto que chegou ao ponto de nem saberem mais o porquê. O motivo era até claro para os dois. 

Richie achava Beverly linda, não só pela sua aparência, mas também pela pessoa que ela era, tudo o que ela representava para ele. E o mesmo ela pensava de Richie e em como ela se sentia segura com ele. 

A verdade era que Richie e Beverly se amavam e muito, porém, não daquela forma. A amizade deles era uma das coisas mais preciosas que os dois tinham cultivado ao longo do tempo.

\- Você até que beija bem, Tozier. - Bev declarou. - Se não fôssemos melhores amigos, com certeza iríamos fazer o casal perfeito.

\- E não é para isso que existem as amizades coloridas? - disse ele mandando estalando um beijo no ar. 

\- Cala a boca. - Beverly riu.

Foram para a festa de Bill contando piadas um sobre o outro. Richie provocando Beverly dizendo que ela tinha beijado o trashmouth e ela dizendo que ele quase tinha implorando para beijá-la. Os dois dançaram, pularam ao som de Nirvana e acabaram à noite deitados no chão de mãos dadas, _agradecendo silenciosamente aos céus por um estar na vida do outro._


End file.
